


Feeling Right

by Titti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things feels right with Sheppard around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Right

"This feels wrong," Lieutenant Ford said as he looked over the city of Atlantis from one of its many balconies.

"What feels wrong?" Major Sheppard asked, leaning against the handrail.

"This-" Ford waived his hand over the sea. "It's sunny, and warm, and it's Christmas. It's supposed to be cold, with snow falling down, and pine trees."

"The Wraith haven't found us yet. There's the Christmas miracle for you."

Ford rolled his eyes. "That's comforting. Hopefully it'll last even after Christmas."

Sheppard chuckled. "Where would the fun be in that?" Before Ford could reply, Weir's voice came over the headset. "Back to work."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

They worked all day, flying between Atlantis and the main land, bringing the surplus of produce that the Athosians had harvested. It seemed no one cared that it was Christmas Eve. Ford was finally ready for some rest when Sheppard called him over the headset. He groaned at the prospect of more work, but went to the control room.

"Sir, you wanted to see me." Ford stood at attention, waiting for his superior officer.

"Yes." Sheppard grinned. "Follow me, Lieutenant."

With a frown, Ford followed Sheppard until they reached a recently explored area of Atlantis. "Should we be here? McKay is going to have a fit if he finds out. It's of the foremost importance that he check all new facilities," Ford said, imitating McKay's tone. "Unless there is danger, and then we're more than welcome to go in," he finished laughing.

"Rodney is…" Sheppard laughed. "He's Rodney, but he knows we're here. He helped me with this." He pressed his hand against one of the mechanisms on the wall, and the doors slid open. "Do you like it?"

Ford stepped inside, with Sheppard behind him. The temperature in the room was much cooler than the rest of the city. There were trees, spread around the room, with homemade ornaments. There was snow on the ground. Ford reached to touch

"It's not real," Sheppard said, as he rested his hand on Ford's back.

"Are we still on duty, Sir?" Sheppard shook his head. "Good, because I wouldn't be able to thank you properly." Ford turned around, and kissed the other man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but there is more. We have food, and wine, and gifts. We can celebrate our own Christmas."

"You forgot the sex, there."

Sheppard grinned. "That's a given every night. So… does it still feel wrong?"

Ford shook his head. "It's always right with you around."


End file.
